


Birthday Girl

by serenadequeen



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Cheating, F/F, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 12:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3289658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenadequeen/pseuds/serenadequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Laura's birthday and she was about to have to biggest surprise of her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Girl

**Author's Note:**

> My first contribution for Femslash February. Enjoy!

It was Laura’s birthday and she wanted to spend the day with her friends from school. And apparently her friends didn’t want Carmilla there yet. 

“Why not? She’s my girlfriend” Laura asked.

“Oh you’ll see” one of the girls giggled. 

“Tell me”

“Oh fine,” another friend said, getting closer to Laura, “We hired a strip dancer for you”

“You what?!” Laura was surprised at first, “Well… as long it’s a woman and not anybody I know”

“Oops”

“What… does that mean?”

“Well…”

And the door knocked. One of her friends went to open the door. Laura immediately recognised the voice.

“I think one of you ladies are in big trouble”

It was Danny.

Laura sharply got up the couch and starred.

“Danny?!”

The redhead then turned to Laura. Her eyes sprung up, amazed.

“LAURA!?” 

Danny was in a police officer uniform with a badge that said “Sergeant Sexy” on it.

“Well… go on! We paid you for God’s sake. Don’t make it like you’ve never done this before” one of Laura’s friends said to Danny.

This was way too awkward. They needed to be alone. There was no absolute way that Laura’s friends were going to cheer on Danny to take her clothes off while thrusting her crotch towards Laura. The thought of it was just so wrong.

\--

They were alone on Laura’s room. She sat on her bed and waited for Danny’s next move. Laura smiled and almost blushed.

“So… Those clothes won’t take themselves off” Laura said.

Danny was rubbing her temples and glared at Laura.

“Are you serious” Danny responded.

“Just… take off your clothes and turn on your music and we’ll just wait a couple of minutes just to pretend”

“That’s… actually a good idea”

Danny turned the music of her ipod on Laura’s speakers and started unbuttoning her suit. Laura blushed a little more and bit her lower lip as she watched Danny getting undressed. Danny revealed her sharp shoulders and muscled arms. Her abs were even better though, according to Laura. Danny then threw her shirt on the floor and sat next to Laura.

“So uh… how’s life with Carmilla—” Danny was immediately cut off.

Laura already had her lips on Danny’s mouth. She began moaning with pleasure.

“Danny Lawrence you are so hot”

Danny broke the kiss.

“What about Carmilla?”

“Who?”

And Laura pinned Danny down on her mattress.


End file.
